Jinxed
by SalvatoreChick
Summary: "Wow you sure know how to pick em' dontcha Waller?" I say to myself, staring at the other criminals around me. At my words all eyes flicker to me and I smirk widely before sticking my hand out to the closest one to me. "Hi, my names Jinx, whats yours beautiful?" Flag looks at me and scowls. "Quit flirting and pay attention La'Poux!" he snaps. I retract my hand with a pout. "Touchy"
1. Chapter 1

_Hi guys, I know I probably shouldn't be writing another story right now because I haven't finished my other one. I am just having a difficulty directing my thoughts in the direction I want that story to go so I stopped writing to get a better idea about what I want to do. So, in the meantime I had this idea stuck in my head that I thought would be an interesting idea. I really enjoyed the movie and I figured I'd have my fun with it. Enjoy and please feel free to follow/favorite or review._

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my OC.**

 **No one's POV**

She sat there, enveloped in darkness and all alone. If one looked through the little window of her cell, all they would see was this pale girl in a straight jacket and a muzzle. If you looked at her, you wouldn't be able to tell that she is a very dangerous metahuman. One would assume she is just a crazy girl in solitary confinement. Which, of course, she was. But that was besides the point. This girls name, was-

"Isabella La'Poux," Agent Amanda Waller said to the men in front of her. "Also known to many as "Jinx". She is one of the few metahumans in our custody and would be a valuable asset to this squad. She is extremely dangerous, one touch and you are virtually under her control until she decides otherwise. One touch and she can heal herself by sucking the life out of your body until you are nothing but a husk of a former human being."

At that she threw a folder and a myriad of photos slipped out. When examined they would show multiple people, both men and women laying about in various positions with skin shriveled like a raisin, with pale, washed out eyes. The men in front of her cringed and the woman in the corner blanched with both disgust and fear. Walking to the right, Waller folded her hands together and continued on. "At her strongest, she can create optical illusions, make you think she's in one place when in reality she is right behind you with a knife in your back. Rumors say that she can actually teleport in short distances but it is unclear whether they are simply part of the illusion or an actual ability. She has killed hundreds of people not only by herself, but with those enthralled by her. People say that she is called Jinx because whoever sees her will have an incredible bad luck, ending up dead or used as her puppet for her own personal means."

Placing another photo down of a beautiful woman with raven black hair and dark blue eyes, smirking at the camera with the promise of trouble. "She killed both her parents, her twin sister and her boyfriend at the time, at the age of 16 and has been on the run ever since. She has no morals and major trust issues and is not above doing anything to get what she wants." Walking back to the front of the table she spoke again. "But, I saved the best for last. The Witch..."

 **Isabella's POV**

' _God this place is so boring_ ' I think to myself, staring straight ahead at the little slot on my cell door. All I could do was sit there and stare while I basically starved to death. Well, I'm not actually starving to death, like they still fed me and stuff but it's not that kind of hunger honey. Oh no, it's a very different kind. Ya see, I feed off the sexual energy surrounding me to get strong. All I need is to touch a person a single time and I could manipulate their emotions to feel strong desires such as lust or passion, one touch and they would be mine. Because of this, they put me in a straight jacket and a muzzle so I couldn't use my abilities on them to escape. They definitely learned the hard way the first time I tried to escape. They only took them off when I had to eat or go to the bathroom unfortunately.

The noise of the slot opening interrupted my staring and caused me to blink, startled out of my mindless staring. The sound of woman's voice through the door caused me to tense slightly, suspicious. The door then opened and in walked in two guards, a big military looking man, and a shorter serious looking black woman. My eyes squinted at the sudden brightness that flooded the room from the open door when the woman spoke. "My name is Amanda Waller and the man to my left is Rick Flag." she introduced them both with a monotone voice, giving nothing away. "I am here to offer you a way out of here, but you have to do something for me first. Are you interested?" she continued, blank faced. I frowned slightly and moved my shoulders, wanting to be free. She smirked as she motioned to the guards to take off the jacket and muzzle.

Once I was free I immediately stood up and stretched my arms out above me and groaned, feeling my back pop in the most delicious way. Waving my arms out and cracking my neck I grinned, looking slightly feral. "I don't care what it is I have to do, you get me out of here and I'll do anything you want lady." I say, voice cracking from lack of use. Waller nods and pulls out a bottle of water and handing it to me. I take it and chug it greedily as she speaks. "I want you to join our team," she states calmly. Finishing the bottle I wipe my mouth and smirk slightly, running my hand through my dirty, wavy hair.

"I have two conditions before I accept your proposal Waller," I say holding two fingers up. She raises and eyebrow before gesturing for me to continue on. "One, I want a shower. Shampoo, conditioner, a toothbrush and toothpaste... everything. I want to be clean." I say firmly, shuddering slightly at the dirt I can feel on my skin and under my fingernails. "And two," I grin slightly and briefly eye one of the guards with hunger. "You want me to be at my very best right? Well, to do that a girl's gotta eat right? I won't kill anyone I promise. But if you let me eat my fill and get clean, I'll join." Waller nods once in approval before speaking again before leaving. "That can be arranged." Nodding at the guards, she stood up and walked out the door with Flag, leaving me in the darkness once again.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all who followed and favorited this story. I will do my best to update at a steady pace because I hate keeping people waiting. Also feel free to review with any thoughts, ideas or questions you might have and I will do my best to answer them. I hope you all had a lovely Thanksgiving as well. Now, on with the story!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my OC.**

 **Isabella's POV**

I was carted out of my cell on a wheelchair. They had put back on my straight jacket and muzzle before they rolled me out of here. Waller had appeared to be impressed when I showed her my abilities but I wasn't too sure, she was a tough nut to crack. I looked around to the best of my ability and surveyed the frenzied motions of everyone around me. Some lady was shouting at the guards as they shoved something into the back of her neck. Knowing it was something bad, I immediately started struggling as I got closer to the long needle. I started thrashing around wildly in the chair while staring wide eyed at it in front of me. An elbow to the head caused my struggles to cease while I felt the needle enter deep in my neck. I groaned in pain as they continued rolling me away. When we stopped all I could see was unknown military personnel everywhere. The only recognizable face I saw was Rick Flag and he was standing with what was obviously a bunch of criminals being released from their own restraints. I eyed them warily, trying to place the faces of the multiple villains around me.

There was a large mutated crocodile man with a scary face snarling at those who got to close, a tall black man with a killer beard standing next to this crazy looking blonde girl talking to herself. A dirty looking man falling out of a black bag caused me to cringe slightly and look away towards the last two men standing there. A man covered in tattoos and a big man who headbutted a female guard in the face. I snickered through the muzzle at seeing the girl on the ground and clutching her face in pain. In return I got a slap to the back of the head which caused me to growl slightly under my breath. I just wanted to get out of these restraints and join the fun. These guys looked like my kind of people.

Feeling hands lifting me up from the chair and bringing me closer to the action made me grin slightly under the muzzle. At the new movement I could see that I drew the attention of everyone on me. I could imagine the picture I made. A heavily restrained girl with wavy black hair and wild blue eyes. I could practically hear what they were thinking. 'Who is that girl?' 'How big of a threat is she?' the works. And I loved it. I always enjoyed being the center of attention, though I mainly kept to the shadows as to not get captured and sent to a place like this. That obviously didn't work out though, seeing as I am here, and not ripping the throat out of the man who betrayed me. Thinking of him made me angry, the guard escorting me happened to glance at my face in time to see my eyes glow briefly before turning back to normal. I got a shove for that one, I need to be more careful otherwise I'll go into this with more bruises than necessary. Of course, I am thinking this as I fall straight into the ground, unable to catch myself because of the restraints. I hear loud cackling in the background which I can only assume is the blonde chick from the feminine sound. I snarled loudly at him when he picked me back up and stopped me a couple feet from the laughing chick.

I watched silently as the guards slowly undid the restraints, leaving my hands free. I clenched my fists when the one who pushed me moved forward to take off the offending thing from my face. Once it was completely off I immediately grabbed him by the throat and squeezed, bringing him about an inch from my face and staring him dead in the eyes. It was incredibly intense for the next few seconds before I flung him into a crate where he slumped there, passed out. Flag was abruptly in my face screaming at me about god knows what, frankly I didn't give a damn. And I knew he could tell I wasn't listening because he grew red in the face with anger and strode away to do something, leaving me with the rest of the criminals. I stretched my arms out above my head and slowly popped my back with a sigh of relief.

Observing those around me with calculating eyes I suddenly smirked. "Wow you sure know how to pick em' dontcha Waller?" I say to myself, staring at the other criminals around me. At my words all eyes flicker to me and I smirk widely before sticking my hand out to the closest one to me. "Hi, my names Jinx, what's yours beautiful?" Flag looks at me and scowls. "Quit flirting and pay attention La'Poux!" he snaps. I retract my hand with a pout. "Touchy." He just ignored me and I crossed my arms in indignation when a pale hand thrust itself into my vision.

I turned and was met with the blonde girl, who had a huge grin on her face. "Harley Quinn at your service!" she said, shaking our hands quickly. "It's nice to meetcha Jinxy! I think that we're gonna get along great." I rose an eyebrow at the nickname but just ignored it and grinned back at the girl before releasing her hand and looking at the rest of them, waiting. The the black man with the beard was the next to introduce himself to me. "The names Deadshot, and you got some balls acting that way towards Flag shorty." At his words I smirked at him and shrugged slightly. "I'm not one for authority figures. But, seeing as you are all here, I'm guessing I'm not the only one." He just laughed and pointed at me, grinning. The tattooed man just looked at me for a moment before saying in a quiet voice, "Diablo." I nodded at him while the rest of them introduced themselves. The dirty man was Captain Boomerang and the crocodile guy was called Killer Croc. The last man just introduced himself as Slipknot before ignoring me completely. After they introduced themselves Flag spoke.

"Listen up! Inside your necks, it's a nanite explosive. It's the size of a rice grain with the power of a hand grenade. You disobey me, you die. You try to escape, you die. You irritate me or vex me...and guess what? You-" Before he could continue explaining I raised my hand with a grin and jumped up and down. "Ohhh pick me pick me. Let me guess...we die." I say enthusiastically. He scowled and snapped at me to shut up before continuing on. "La'Poux here guessed right. You'll die." At that Harley also raised her hand and spoke "I'm known to be quite vexing, I'm just forewarning you.."

"Lady, shut up!" he glared before speaking once more. "This is the deal. You're going somewhere very bad to do something that will get you killed. But until that happens, you're my problem." he said with disdain and hatred practically dripping from every word. ' _Jeez what a drama queen_ ' the voice of my twin sister resonates through my head and I put my hand over my mouth to stop the laugh that threatened to escape. Seeing me struggling not to laugh Flag gives me a sharp look, causing me to drop my hand and purse my lips.

At his words Deadshot strode forward, "So was that some kind of pep talk?" he asked incredulously, rubbing behind his head with his eyebrows raised sarcastically. "Yeah, that was a pep talk." Flag replied shortly. "Grab what you need for the flight. We're wheels up in ten." Rolling my eyes I heard Deadshot speak again. "You might wanna work on your team motivation thing. You ever heard of Phil Jackson?" Crossing his arms Flag replied. "Yeah." "Well he's the gold standard 'kay? Triangle bitch, study." Deadshot says, holding his fingers up in a triangle before walking away.

I watched as they all started digging into the crates in front of them. Looking to my right, I see a crate of my own with a black cat on the front. I rolled my eyes and opened it, only to the clothes and weapons I was captured in laying inside. I grinned and clapped to myself and started pulling my stuff out.

The first articles of clothing I saw were my matching black bra and panties which I grinned at before slipping off the disgusting orange clothing, leaving me in a white sports bra and undershorts. I looked up and met the eyes of Harley and winked at her, causing her to giggle before continuing putting her stuff on. I felt eyes watching me as I slowly pulled off the sports bra, leaving my breasts exposed for a moment before my hair covered them. Smirking to myself, I quickly slipped on the bra before putting on the underwear. I simply maneuvered them on without taking off the shorts before pulling those off with a quick motion.

Finally, I was so glad I was out of those old things. The next thing I pulled out were my comfortable leather pants that I loved so much. They didn't look it but they were soft and really easy to move around in. Pulling those on I pulled out the last two pieces of clothing in their. A black, high necked crop top that ended a couple inches above my bellybutton and the soft mesh cover that I would put over my mouth so my face couldn't be recognized on any cameras or security systems. Pulling them on, but leaving the cover around my neck I grabbed out my double knife holsters and strapped those to my thighs and placing the beautiful blades inside.

After I had everything on I grabbed my makeup that was placed inside and started putting it on. When I was done I had on a smoky eye with black winged eyeliner and dark, midnight blue lipstick to match my eyes. I went to close the crate before noticing my black, fingerless gloves at the bottom. I grinned before putting them on my fingers and stretched out my hands, admiring them. Feeling awesome, I looked around and saw that everyone was not only watching me, but also Harley with wide eyes and open mouths. "What?" we said, synchronized, Harley cocking her head to the right, and me smirking. Caught, they all quickly continued moving while me and Harley just giggled to ourselves, amused.

Just standing there, I listened in on a small conversation between Harley and Deadshot. Seeing him holding a mask in his hand and staring down at it while Harley just smirked before speaking. "Won't fit anymore? Too much junk in the trunk?" "Nah," he replies. "Everytime I put this in, somebody dies." "And?" Harley challenges, raising an eyebrow. He just looks at her for a moment before grinning slightly. "I like putting it on." Chuckling to myself I looked away and found my eyes watching Captain Boomerang antagonize Diablo. "Hey, what's that crap on your face, does it wash off? Boomerang says in his thick Australian accent, waving his weapons in the air around him for emphasis. Deadshot, noticing them as well, piped in. "Hey, ya'll might wanna leave home boy alone. He could torch this whole joint. Ain't that right ese?" he asked, turning to Diablo, who just nodded.

I just rolled my eyes before folding my arms up behind my head and blowing out a huff of air, bored. Seeing the bored look on my face Harley looks at me curiously. "So, what did you do to get yourself into this place Jinxy?" she asked curiously with a head tilt. Her question drew the others attention towards me, waiting for my answer. I grinned lazily, before shrugging my shoulders. "Nothing much. Just killed a lot of people and had those chosen become my own personal playthings . Nothing special really." Thinking back at all the people I had at my disposal, my eyes glowed brightly. Where the lives of everyone there was entirely up to me to decide. To fight and die, or serve and survive. All up to me. Seeing my eyes glow and the lazy grin turned menacing caused Deadshot to chuckle slightly before clapping me on the shoulder, startling me out of my reverie. "I think we'll get along great shorty." he said with a smile. I just looked up at him and grinned, showing my white teeth. "Well I certainly would hope so" I purred before shrugging his hand off my shoulder and saunter away towards Flag, who had just turned around with a small tablet pointed towards us.

"Behold, the voice of God." he said when a video of Waller popped up on the screen. All of us gathering around the tablet she spoke. "For those of you who don't know me officially, I am Amanda Waller. There is an event in Midway City. I want you to enter the city, rescue HVT1 and get them to safety." she states seriously. My eyebrows scrunched up at the unfamiliar term, seeing Deadshot speak up I was not the only one. " Uhhh, I'm sorry. For those of us who don't speak good guy, what's HVT1?" he said, confused. "The only person in this city you can't kill." she answers. "Complete this mission and you get time off your prison sentences, fail the mission and you die. Anything that happens to Colonel Flag and I will kill every single one of you." Uneasy, all we did was stand there while she spoke. "Remember, I'm watching. I see everything." And with those lovely parting words the screen goes black. "There's your pep talk." Flag deadpanned. Deadshot shook his head slightly "Compared to your shit? She killed it." he shot back. I just rolled my eyes. "So that's it? We're some kind of suicide squad?" he asks, wary of what he was getting himself into. "I'll notify your next of kin" Flag replies. Blinking, I scoff softly before turning away, watching a helicopter land next to us. Lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys welcome to the next chapter! A huge thanks to those who reviewed/followed/favorited. I really appreciate feedback, especially on how I could improve my writing. I will do my best to listen to any suggestions you all offer and please feel free to share any ideas you might have for where you want to see this story, or if you want Isabella to end up with anyone. I already have somewhat of an idea on where I want this story to go but my only issue is getting it down right. I also apologize for any mistakes you might see. I do not have a beta reader. Anyways, on with the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable character. I only own my oc.**

 **Isabella's POV**

After boarding the helicopter it got boring real quickly. I was seated next to Diablo and Harley Quinn who had Deadshot on her other side, while the rest sat on the opposite side of the helicopter. I had been spacing off when a Japanese woman in a mask entered the helicopter with a nasty looking sword at her side. I tilted my head slightly and narrowed my eyes briefly before disregarding her presence as unimportant. Seeing Flagg speak to her though drew my attention onto what he was saying.

"You're late," he told her, to which she responded back in Japanese, gazing at us with trepidation. Harley then held out her hand with a big grin on her face before introducing herself.

"Harley Quinn! Nice ta meetcha! Love the perfume, what is it? The stench of death?" she giggled to herself at the joke while I chuckled quietly. Katana suddenly pulled out her sword and aimed it towards me, saying something to Flagg in Japanese. Guessing what she was saying was a threat I smirked wickedly.

"Give it your best shot honey, I will devour you with pleasure." I purred in response. Causing her to put the blade to my throat in a quick motion, making me blink rapidly at the movement.

"Enough!" Flagg said, sternly, causing her to put her sword back down, all while eyeing me warily. Smiling innocently, I made kissing sounds at her as she sat down before turning my attention back to Flagg.

"This is Katana, she has my back." Snorting to myself at the oh so creative nickname earned me a glare from Flagg before he continued on. "She can cut all of you in half with just one sword stroke just like mowing the lawn. I would advise not getting killed by her, her sword traps the souls of its victims."

At that I scoffed loudly, drawing all attention towards me. Harley looked at me curiously as I rolled my eyes. "Trapping the souls of it's victims? How pathetic." I simpered, fluttering my eyelashes at Katana, before sneering cruelly.

"Imagine absorbing the very essence of a person. Feeling their life force, their aura, enter your body, giving you strength, giving their life to sustain yours." I said softly, my blue eyes glowing. I gained everyone's attention before continuing.

"Imagine utter ecstasy filling their body, with such pleasure and excitement, that they can't help but beg for more. Practically asking you to take their life just to drag on the feeling. So, you do it. And they die with a smile on their face." I sighed, closing my eyes and resting my head on the wall behind me and licking my lips, before opening them once more.

"That sounds much more fun than getting trapped in a boring old sword, don't ya think?" I asked Flagg with an innocent smile, locking eyes with him as I projected an illusion of me sitting next to him, whispering in his ear.

"Granting their final wish of death, feeling no pain, only pleasure." my doppelganger whispered into his ear, causing him to shudder before jerking around to stare at her wide eyed.

Cocking my head slightly, feigning confusion as I dismissed the illusion. Seeing the others looking at him with confused looks on their faces he realized that only he could see my doppelganger and turned to me with a scowl. "Now why does that make me the bad guy?" I finished, suppressing a smirk.

Flagg glared at me and went to open his mouth to no doubt lay me a new one about how I am the "scum of the earth" or how I "don't deserve to see the light of day" or whatever. So I ignored him, turning my attention to the ceiling. No longer in a teasing mood, I reassessed the situation quickly. The likelihood of all of us surviving was minimal at best, otherwise there wouldn't have been so many of us chosen to do God knows what. I could only hope that whatever was going to happen wouldn't get me killed in the process, and that the others had the ability to protect themselves. Sneering, I looked away and my attention was drawn to Harley, who had discreetly pulled out a cell phone and was reading a message. Nudging her I spoke.

"So, whatcha got there crazy pants?" I asked casually, making sure I wasn't drawing unnecessary attention to us.

Looking up at me she leaned close to my face and grinned. "My Puddin' is gonna get me out of here Jinxy!" she whispered excitedly. "He's gonna take me home!"

Smiling, I patted her on the shoulder before flashes of lights started flickering in the window behind me, causing me and Harley to turn around to stare at it. Harley had turned around to say something but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy staring at the bright flashes of lights that called to me. They were beautiful and all I wanted to do was go to it.

Raising my hand slowly, I pressed it against the cool glass, my blue eyes flashing bright in longing. A loud beeping sound and the sudden darkness around me shook me out of my reverie, causing me to turn around in confusion. Seeing the blinking red lights and the shaking I suddenly realized what was going on.

We were going down.

Taking control of the situation quickly, I unlatched my belt buckle and lurched forward to grab a hold of Flagg's forearms, nails digging into fabric so I wouldn't go flying. Locking eyes with him I gave him a quick word of warning.

"Hold your breath." I said seriously. As we disappeared with a flash of blue smoke, only to reappear on the ground about 50 feet from where the helicopter was going to crash. Panting slightly, I looked at Flagg only to turn away quickly with a grimace as he was throwing up God knows what onto the ground.

Still grimacing I called out to him without turning around to look at him. "You okay back there?" I asked hesitantly. "I did tell ya to hold your breath." The sound of the helicopter crashing into the ground in front of us echoed in the air, silencing whatever he might have said in response.

Hearing him get up I turned and looked up at him as he walked up to me and frowned. "Why did you do that?" he asked, confused as to why I saved him.

Raising an eyebrow up at him I responded simply.

"You die, I die. Now c'mon. Let's see who survived." I clapped his shoulder with a fake smile and sauntered away towards the burning helicopter.

Seeing Deadshot helping up Harley and the others crawling out of the wreckage, I smirked before jogging up to Diablo and holding out a hand, causing him to blink up at me. I sighed loudly before grabbing it and hoisting him up to his feet. I grinned at him and winked before taking a look inside the helicopter briefly before walking away towards Flagg. Harley, who had quickly latched herself onto my arm in excitement while asking where me and Flagg disappeared too. Smirking coyly I winked at her, saying nothing, letting her imagination take over.

Seeing the look on my face Harley grinned lecherously before sneering at Flagg. "So," she begins casually. "Is he overcompensating for somethin'?" She asked lightly, winking at Deadshot, who was rolling his eyes at her.

I opened my mouth to respond but Flagg, seeing what I was doing quickly interrupted me and told us to get moving before I could embarrass him. Chuckling quietly, I followed after the group, casually observing the destruction around me. Seeing Boomerang and Slipknot whispering suspiciously to each other, I raised my arms above my head and stretched, popping my knuckles and back in anticipation to what was to come.

' _This is going to be fun to watch,'_ my twins voice echoed in my mind. Grinning, I couldn't help but agree. All I could do was wait and hope things would get interesting, and quickly. I never was the patient twin after all.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all so much for the reviews/favorites/follows. You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that you like my story. I love you all very much. Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my oc.**

 **Isabella's POV**

Leaning up against the wall, I waited. At my lack of movement Diablo looked back at me with a confused frown. All I did was smirk in reply, flickering my eyes towards the two men whispering. Seeing my eye movement, Diablo looked to where I had my attention at. I smiled slightly when I saw his eyes widen in realization for what they were planning to do, and he stopped. Leaning forward slightly I spoke.

"Unless you wanna get your head blasted off your shoulders I'd advise that you step back flameboy. And enjoy the show." Leaning back I gave him a small grin and drew my attention back to the situation at hand in anticipation.

The others had just started realize what was going on when suddenly Boomerang flung his weapon at Katana, who jumped over it and came at him with her sword. Seeing him flee with a panicked look on his face made me laugh while Slipknot had taken down a couple guards before he used what looked to be some type of mechanical grappling hook thingy to go up towards the roof to escape. Seeing him flee, Flagg quickly took out his phone device that we were all connected to and pressed Slipknot's face, causing his head to explode and his body to slump, still suspended mid air.

Still laughing at Boomerang, the explosion and blood splattering on the walls caused me to look up with a mad grin. Harley had made some comment about that being a "killer app" that made me giggle once more. Boomerang was pressed up against the wall with Katana's sword up to his throat with his hands up non-threateningly. Grinning at his predicament I went to open my mouth to make a sarcastic comment when Flagg started shouting.

"Okay, you wanna keep playing the Hollywood Square's version of "I'll Blow Your Freaking Head Off?" he asked getting in Diablo's face. "Are you next?" he snarls. "You're trippin homie." Diablo mumbles, backing away. Turning away from him he looks at Deadshot. "You next Deadshot?" he says, holding up the phone. "You just threaten me?" Deadshot replies incredulously. "Oh yeah." Flagg replies nodding. "He just threatened me" Pointing at Flagg, he went to stand by Harley and glared at Flagg.

Seeing me still grinning, he walks up to me and hovers his thumb over my face on the device. "How about you La'Poux? Want to really make my day?" he says slowly. At his threat my sisters cackling in my head goes silent, her rage at him threatening me growing to the breaking point. ' _Make him learn his place sister. Make him regret ever taking us out of that cell. Ruin him.'_ she whispers sinisterly. Gladly.

"You foolish boy. How dare you threaten me, how dare you speak to me this way. With no respect." I snarl, eyes glowing bright blue. "Do you really think that you could kill us in such a manner with no repercussions? You must not forget your place soldier. We could kill you before your thumb even moved an inch. If I chose, I could take over the entirety of your body, your soul. I could force you to crush that device in the palm of your hand and let these people rip you and your men to pieces." Smiling cruelly, I opened my arms wide, gestured at the villains around us. "I'm sure they would have no problem with that."

"You must not forget your place here. We don't care about you. We don't care whether you live or die. You are only alive out of convenience. To earn our freedom. We do not need you, you need us. And I doubt you can afford to lose any more members of this _Suicide Squad._ Am I right?" Backing away, I crossed my arms and observed him.

His hand was shaking subtly and his nostrils flared with murderous intent and a bit of fear. He lowered his hand slowly and just stared while his men's guns were pointed at me threateningly. He raised his other hand, signaling his men to lower their guns. Staring into his eyes for a moment, I smirked. "That was a wise decision Flagg. Now," I said, clapping my hands together with a bright smile, I turned to the rest of the squad and smiled brighter, eyes still glowing. "We should get moving. Or else we might be too late." I finished. Feeling Flagg stiffen at my words I suppressed a smirk and continued looking at them.

Deadshot was looking at me with grudging respect in his eyes. Harley was staring at me wide eyed in awe with a huge grin on her face, bouncing up and down slightly. Diablo was looking at me with a small smile, appreciative of me sticking up for them. Killer Croc had given me a small thumbs up with a toothy grin. And Boomerang….he was just trying not to get his throat sliced open. Liking what I saw, I smiled to myself, pleased.

"You got some balls shorty. Not many people would risk getting blown up just to stick up for a bunch of criminals." Deadshot says with a smirk, patting my shoulder. I simply smiled at him and went to go follow Flagg, who had started to continue walking on to our destination. "Well, that's what people like us have to do. We're on our own here surrounded by people who want us dead. We'll have to stick together otherwise we will die. If we let them walk all over us, we're most definitely going to end up with a blown up skull." I said, calling over my shoulder.

Deadshot and Harley, walking on either side of me with the rest of them following not far behind smirked at me. Linking arm with me, Harley grinned. "I like the way you think Jinxy. I'll be sure to stay close to ya, we gotta stick together after all right?" she said teasingly. Rolling my eyes I let her arm stay. It's not like I'm going to complain about having a pretty girl on my arm.

We kept on walking for awhile. Deadshot and Harley were talking to each other quietly on either side of me but I wasn't paying attention. Diablo was walking slightly in front of us now and I was staring at his tattoos...amongst other things. I was still staring when suddenly we stopped moving. Confused, I stopped staring at Diablo's a-...tattoos and payed attention.

"Boss we've got movement up ahead." Lackey number 1 said over Flaggs intercom.

"I'm on my way," Rick replied back and started moving quicker. Excited for some action, I softly separated myself from Harley and strode after him, grinning in anticipation.

"Amanda we've got hostiles up ahead." I heard Flagg say as I looked up ahead of us. There was a smaugy mist up ahead and what appeared to be people inside of it but I wasn't quite sure. Tilting my head slightly, I rested my hands on the hilts of my blades, ready to pull them out to defend myself.

"Hey, I like these odds mate. Just say the word." I hear Boomerang say to Deadshot. "Come on," Harley added on, her hands tightening around her baseball bat.

"Yeah, uhhh. Hold that thought." Deadshot replied, walking to stand next to the other soldiers, putting something over his eye. "You cut and run and I'll blow your head off." Flagg snapped at Deadshot, seeing him move. Ignoring them I slowly took a few steps forward and gazed ahead into the mist. Seeing movement, I pulled out my twin blades and held them up defensively. Shit was about to get interesting.

And I was right,

Gunshots started firing everywhere as these creepy humanoid creatures came filing out of the mist one by one. Intent on killing us all. Grinning madly with my sister whispering bloodthirsty words into my ears, I lept into the fray.

Running forward I grabbed one of the creatures from the back of their shirt and threw it towards Harley, who swung her baseball bat and knocked it into a car and proceeded to shoot it in the head. Winking at her quickly I turned back around to see another one rushing at me head on. Smirking, I jumped right over its tackle and landed right on its back in a crouch, crushing it to the floor and stabbing my blade into the back of its skull, effectively killing it.

Looking around I saw Deadshot shooting a lot of them with his gun with deadly accuracy. Harley was having the time of her life busting skulls and shooting things. Killer croc was ripping off heads and punching through chests. Boomerang was swinging his weapon around wildly and Katana was stabbing and slicing to her heart's content. What made me pause though was Diablo. He was just standing off to the side watching, not doing anything.

While I was distracted one of the creatures had gotten a lucky hit and shot me in the hip. Hissing in pain, I look towards it and saw it quickly get killed by Deadshot, who looked at me with concern in his eyes. Smirking slightly I gave him a thumb up to let him know I was okay and I returned back to the fight with a vengeance. Glaring briefly at Diablo, I noticed one coming up behind him and without thing I quickly teleported in front of him and stabbed it through the skull, inches away from Diablos face.

He stared at me wide eyed while I ripped the blade out of its head and glared at him some more reprovingly, seeing the guilt in his eyes. The movement caused my wound to stretch and I gritted my teeth, ignoring the pain. Seeing where my eyes looked he say the bullet wound and his guilt increased. Rolling my eyes I scoffed and went back and continued fighting, next to Boomerang and his silly pink unicorn.

"Good riddance." I hear Harley say which made me look over at her briefly. Her and Deadshot were watching Flagg get stormed by the creatures and I rolled my eyes, tired of saving Flagg's ass.

"If he dies, we die!" Deadshot shouts back at her and moving to help him. Harley follows reluctantly, hoisting her bat to kill some more. Running over there, I helped Harley finish off those around Flagg while Deadshot watched our back. We killed them quickly and I helped him up. Thanking me, I sneered in response while Harley just snapped, "Shut up!"

The rest of the creatures were killed off quickly after that. My knives were sheathed and Harley was beating one of the dead ones up with a bat relentlessly, with Deadshot trying to pull her away, her claiming that it moved. Everyone else was standing around and catching their breath while I stood their with my hand on my bleeding wound, breathing heavily in pain.

Boomerang was provoking Diablo about not fighting while the rest of them were discussing what they were. I was only half paying attention as I was too busy trying not to bleed out and pass out. Deadshot, suddenly remembering how I got shot walked up to me and spoke. "You alright shorty?" he said, drawing the attention of the others, who surrounded me with various looks of concern.

I smiled slightly at their concern but it quickly turned into a grimace. "If you want me to be completely honest, it hurts like hell." I said, huffing slightly in pain. Seeing the look of concerns grow I suddenly had an idea and smirked. Seeing me smirk Flagg rolled his eyes, knowing what I was thinking while the others looked on confused. Smirk widening I spoke.

"If you all really want to help me out though, you could give me a kiss." I said, grinning at the looks of confusion on there faces. Grin widening I looked at Flagg. "Think you could explain to them about my little power there hun?" I asked innocently.

Groaning, he complied. "La'Poux here, can heal herself by absorbing the sexual energy from her victims. It not only heals her, but also strengthens her and her abilities." he explained. Deadshot rubbed the back of his neck and looked at me with a small smile. "So, when you said give you a kiss…" he trailed off. I just winked at him and nodded.

"So," I said nonchalantly. "Which one of you are going to take one for the team? You'll finally get to see my party trick," Looking amongst themselves, I saw Boomerang step forward with a lecherous grin and I grimaced, looking at his dirt covered face. Seeing my displeasure, Flagg rolled his eyes again and spoke.

"You take what you can get La'Poux. You can leave your weird aversion to dirt for another day." he says sarcastically. I glared at him briefly before sighing. Before I could step forward though Harley spoke up.

"Whaddya mean by party trick Jinxy?" she asks innocently. Smirking at her I explained. "When I absorb the energy of others, this smoky looking mist will travel from the victim's mouth to mine. And what makes it cool, is that each individual person's...hmm, let's call it aura. Has there own individual color to it. Like some are blue or green. Some pink or yellow. Stuff like that."

"What colors would you see the most?" Diablo asks curiously, with a strange glint in his eye. Thinking about it for a moment I answered. "Mostly blue or green. The color usually depends on what kind of person you are. Of course, that's just a theory but I believe it all the same." I finish matter o' factly.

It was silent for a moment before I sighed heavily, wanting to get it over with. I took a step forward, looking at Boomerangs eager eyes, when I'm intercepted. Hot lips meet mine in a searing kiss. Hands clutch at my waist firmly, careful in avoiding my wound as I'm pressed up against a wall, there body covering mine. Opening my eyes, I see Diablo's warm brown eyes and I smirk against his lips before wrapping my arms around his neck, bringing me closer. My palms glowed red slightly as I pressed my palms to his neck. Willing the feelings of passion and desire into his body, making him respond more eagerly.

His tongue lightly traced my lips and I opened up my mouth to meet him halfway. Tongues entwining, the kiss heated up. One of his hands pressed up against my back brought me even closer as the kiss grew even hotter. Slowly moving my hands to his shoulder, I was ready.

I sucked on his lower lip slightly before lightly nipping and pulled away, meeting his wide, dazed eyes. My eyes glowed blue as I inhaled deeply, pulling the energy from his body into mine with every second. Bright orange, the color of fire, moved it's way into my body. Filling me with strength as I felt my wounds slowly close and bruises heal.

When the others saw the bright, wispy orange flow from his body into mine all they could do was stare in awe. I had moved my shirt up so it wouldn't stick to the wound and they all saw it slowly close up and disappear. Not leaving anything in its place but smooth pale skin.

Harley was staring transfixed on the bright orange flowing between our lips while the others were staring at the wound closing. "Pretty colors." she whispered under her breath with wide eyes. She slowly brought out her hidden phone, and took a picture. Quickly sending it to her Puddin' before putting it back in her pocket before anyone noticed.

Feeling rejuvenated, I reluctantly pulled away and cut off the flow of energy between us. Diablo blinked rapidly before slowly releasing me and backing away, the effects slowly slipping with every passing second. Looking at him for a moment, I spoke. "Why did you do it?" I asked bluntly, tilting my head in confusion.

He looked at me for a moment before smiling ruefully. "You got distracted by me not fighting. Which caused you to not pay attention and you got shot. It was the least I could do to fix what I caused." he explained, guilt glinting in his eyes.

Narrowing my eyes at him, I nodded. Accepting his reason I turned my attention to the the rest of them. "That was my party trick. Hope you sickos enjoyed." I said teasingly. Deadshot rolled his eyes while Flagg just scoffed. Boomerang flipped me off and Killer Croc just grinned. Harley's reaction confused me though.

She was staring at me in contemplation, like she was thinking really hard about something. One hand was twisted in one of her pigtails while the others was tapping on her thigh. Quirking an eyebrow at her reaction, I decided to ignore it and turned to Flagg.

"Well, let's get moving yeah?" I said impatiently.

And onward we went.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys! Thank you to all the people who favorited/followed and reviewed. It makes me smile everytime. Also to the person who reviewed who asked if I write sex scenes, if that is something any of you might be interested seeing, I will write it. If not then I could put a notice on when the scene will start if some of you guys don't want to read it. Also I have a question for you all. I have many ideas on where this story could go but to make any solid decisions I need some feedback from you guys. Here's the question:_ _ **Do you guys want Diablo to live or die?**_ _Either way does not matter to me but let me know. Anyways, here's the next chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my oc.**

 **Isabella's POV**

We had been walking for a couple blocks when the sound of shattering glass caught my attention. I looked back to see Harley grabbing a purse from the now open window, snarking at Flagg, causing me to smirk before turning away. The smirk quickly faded from my face as I thought about Harley. I kept remembering the look on her face after Diablo healed me from my bullet wound. It confused me greatly but I didn't care enough to ask why so I just decided to ignore my thoughts of confusion didn't end. And it was all circulating around one thing, or rather, person.

Diablo.

Despite his reasons for helping me, I still didn't quite understand why he jumped in in the first place. I was perfectly content to use Boomerang to heal myself. Okay, thats a lie. He was covered in dirt and sweat and frankly I wasn't into that, but regardless. I was very surprised when I felt him kiss me, though I can't say I didn't mind. He is a very good kisser if I do say so myself, which I suppose is all that matterS but I still can't stop thinking about it.

And it was pissing me off.

' _Perhaps you enjoyed it a little more than you wished little sister. It has been awhile since you've felt anything warm after all...and he was verrry warm'_ my twin purred in my head. Frowning, I knitted my hand through my hair in frustration. "Don't call me that" I growled underneath my breath. "That's ridiculous."

Unbeknownst to me, I wasn't speaking quietly enough. The sound of my voice caused those around me to look at me warily, because as far as they knew, no one had said anything to me. Still berating my sister, I didn't see Diablo walk up next to me before I felt the heat of his hand seep through my shirt at my shoulder. Startled, I looked up at him with wide eyes and grimaced.

"Are you alright there chica?" he asked carefully with a small frown on his face. Observing him for a moment, I relax and look forward with a sneer.

"I'm fine, just my head is feeling a little bit too crowded at the moment. Nothing to worry about flameboy." I say, looking back at him with a tight smile. ' _Bitch.'_ Ha, got that right. He just nods before removing his hand and letting it rest back at his side, but keeps walking with me.

The fact that he was still here causes my twin to pipe back up inside my head with a teasing lilt to her words which makes my eyebrow twitch irritatedly. We walked in silence for awhile before Flagg's voice drew my attention.

"Take a knee," he says to his men before stopping in front of a large building with far too many windows and a red light at the top. ' _It is a bit excessive_ ' I hear my sister say which causes me to chuckle quietly. Diablo shoots me a look at my laughter but I just shrug in response.

"Our body's at the top of that building," he explains to Deadshot, who had just walked up next to him. "We go up there, pull them out of vault they're hiding in, Helos extracts us off the roof. It's Miller time."

Once his men started walking towards the building I started to follow. If we got ambushed again, I'd rather they die than me, so I slowed my walk until I was a few steps away from Boomerang.

We were in front of the lobby when Flagg spoke again. "Waller? We're about to enter the building. Get that chopper ready." Hearing Waller's name caused me to grimace as I thought of the serious woman.

Feeling impatient, Deadshot walked ahead of Flagg, said something no doubtedly snarky, and entered the building. Smirking, I followed him inside and tipped an imaginary hat at Flagg as I walked past him, with the rest coming in after me.

It was dead silent when we entered. There was debris littering the floor and it looked like it could have been owned by some big shot businessman or something. We all had our weapons drawn in front of us, prepared defend ourselves if necessary.

"Mind if we tag along?" Deadshot asked Flagg, standing side by side with both of their guns drawn and ready to fire at anything that moved. They both walked over to intercoms in the lobby while the rest of us panned out, scouting the area for potential threats.

"Looks like we got a spot of luck eh? Be a walk in the park. Easy peasy." I hear Boomerang say in an overly-optimistic tone as I looked up towards the glass elevator that was surely not very safe. "Don't make me shoot you," Deadshot warned him, and he only got a laugh in response.

Still thinking about the elevator I felt a small hand slip into my own. Looking down, I saw Harley with an impish grin on her face. Tugging on my hand, I let her lead me to the elevator to which she pulls me inside. Raising an eyebrow at her, she puts a finger to her lips and presses a button, causing the doors to close as we begin to rise.

Realizing we were gone, they begin to panic only to look up and see us standing side by side inside the elevator, steadily going up. Once they noticed us, Harley blew them a kiss before wiggling her fingers as if saying goodbye. I roll my eyes and cross my arms, waiting.

Suddenly, three creatures smash through the glass and slam us into the wall. Snarling, I kicked one of them back out of the destroyed opening before pulling the other one off Harley. I held it still for her as she shoots it in the head before turning to the last one and shoving my knife up through its chin into its brain. Pulling it out, I let it crumple to the ground in a heap. We both grin at each other before she notices that I have blood on my lip.

She is wiping it off when the doors open and we both see the group standing there with stunned looks on their faces. Rolling my eyes, I exit that safety hazard of an elevator, with her prancing out behind me. "You alright?" I hear behind me before a hand touches my elbow. Stopping for a second I look at Diablo with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm fine. It takes more than something like that to faze me," I say matter o'factly, before continuing on, leaving him standing there. ' _Someone's worried about youuu,'_ my twin sings in my head. Clenching my fist, I ignore her and keep walking with the group.

Eventually, we came across a trashed room that appeared to be an office area, seeing all the computers and desks, before Flagg came to a stop. "Hold," he instructed, holding a fist up as his soldiers ceased movement.

"I don't like this Flagg," Deadshot says warily, his rifle out and ready to fire.

"I don't like this either," Flagg responds, hearing the trepidation in his voice, I raise an eyebrow as Deadshot puts on his mask. Recognizing the potential danger, I slowly pulled out my knives and held them out in front of me defensively.

"Pussy," Harley says to Deadshot, who looked affronted before responding. "I will knock your ass out, I don't care if you're a girl." he warns as he turned on the scope on his mask.

My gaze drifted to Croc, who was staring at the ceiling with his head tilted as if he could hear something we couldn't. Readying myself, the ceiling then broke, creatures piling out one by one.

Groaning in frustration, I began to move. Dodging falling bodies left and right I leaped into the air and stabbed an unsuspecting creature through his chest. Crouching low, I dodged a fist to face before kicking it in the knee, causing it to buckle to the floor and I slit it's throat before moving on.

Seeing Boomerang sit up with a knife in his chest made me roll my eyes and scoff. "Idiot," I muttered as I yanked the knife out of his chest and threw it into one of the creatures eyes. "Thanks for the assist girly," he said as he got up. Trying not to roll my eyes again I jumped back into the fray.

"They're after Flagg!" I hear Deadshot shout as I look over to see Flagg surrounded by 3 of them. "Circle up! Circle around him!" he commanded as we all rushed to protect Flagg.

"Let me fight!" Flagg protested.

"You die, we die," Deadshot reminded Flagg as I kicked one of the creatures into the wall with a smirk at the familiar words.

Eventually, we managed to kill all of them and we separated, letting Flagg get up with a scowl. "Let's move."

Breathing out a sigh of relief, I sheathed my blades and stretched my arms above my head, popping my back in the process. After a couple moments we all followed Flagg into another big room with a wrap around hallway. Walking around it, more gunfire from enemies above started to shoot at us as I crouched down with a curse.

"Where you been homie!" I hear Deadshot yell at Diablo angrily as Diablo has been standing off to the side again.

"This ain't my fight!" Diablo argued back.

"You know what? You don't stand for shit, you ain't about shit!" Deadshot berated Diablo while shoving him slightly backwards with each word.

Getting angry I turned around to speak when Diablo responded. "You wanna see somethin? You wanna see somethin?"

"Show me something, I wanna see something!"

And that's when shit got hot. Literally.

Bright orange flames were shooting out of Diablo's hands, scorching and burning everything it came into contact with as he aimed it at the creatures above us. All I could do was stare in awe as the flames burnt the creatures to ash where they stood, effectively eradicating them from existence. The only evidence that they even existed were small smears on the floor covered in ash.

Grinning, the light of the fire glinting in my eyes as I stared at it. It was the exact color as before, when he healed me. And it was beautiful. Sadly, once they were all dead he lowered his hands and the flames ceased. Causing me to pout slightly.

It was completely silent as Diablo stared at Deadshot with a solemn look on his face. "I was just trying to get you there," Deadshot suddenly said hastily, holding his hands out in front of him. "I know," Diablo replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. Noticing it, I frowned slightly and tilted my head in confusion as he looked at me, sadness reflecting in his eyes too.

Mentally shaking my head, I straightened and smirked at him. "That was pretty hot flameboy." I said with a wink. He frowned slightly and went to speak when Harley then grabbed a hold of my arm and started to pull me away as we had started moving again. And I let her. For some reason I have a feeling I wasn't going to like what he was going to say.

When we made it to the top floor is when Flagg spoke again.

"Wait here okay? I don't wanna give this dude a heart attack, okay?" He said to all of us.

Hearing this, I smirked. "You ashamed of us or somethin' Flagg?" I said teasingly, leaning up against a wall.

"Awww, he really _is_ ashamed of us," Harley said as he ignored us and walked over to a door that had some kind of security thing by it.

"Hey Flagg, this dude better be curing cancer after all this shit," Deadshot warned him, causing me to look over at Flagg with a raised eyebrow, curious as to who was behind that door.

When he walked in I sighed rubbing my temples in irritation. I was starting to get a migraine with all this cloak and dagger bullshit. When I opened my eyes I saw Diablo looking at me with this weird look on his face. Lowering my hands, I scowled.

"What, a girl can't get a migraine? What the fucks that look for?" I snapped irritably. He only blinked before staring some more. Feeling defensive for some reason, I went to snap at him again when Deadshot interrupted me. Causing me to look away, forgetting my irritation with him.

"Something ain't right," he said before disappearing through the door Flagg went through. Harley hissed something at him before he went in but he ignored her and went in anyway, causing her to huff in annoyance before looking back out the window.

Narrowing my eyes at the door, I crossed my arms and waited. Deadshot was right, something about this was rubbing me the wrong way. And I could tell my twin agreed. I always knew to trust my gut and now it was telling me to be prepared. Shifting slightly, I lowered my hands to rest above my knives, not fully holding them but ready to if need be.

And I guess I was right too. Because the one who walked out that door was no one other than the snake herself.

Amanda Waller.

"No way.." I hear Harley snarl when she caught sight of her. The others bodies tensing when they saw her as well.

"Let's go home," Flagg said simply, Deadshot walking around him to stand next to Harley.

"Yeah, let's go home. That sounds good. You guys wanna go home? Or do you wanna go back to prison?" Boomerang snarled, pissed beyond belief. I couldn't blame him. Seeing her, the woman who had bombs placed inside our necks made me practically see red as I stepped away from the wall, eyes glowing dangerously.

"I'm not going back to prison," Harley said icily, glaring at Waller, gripping her bat tighter in her hands.

"What I'm saying is, let's kill the pair of them now, before they kill us," Boomerang said to Harley. At that I spoke up.

"What is this bullshit Flagg," I say in a low, dangerous voice, eyes flashing.

"I've got this," Waller murmurs to Flagg before turning her attention back to us, who have basically surrounded her. "You've all made it this far. Don't get high spirited on me now." she says, holding up another device with all our faces on it.

The detonator.

She stared right at me as she said this, her thumb hovering over my face. My twin was screaming obscenities in my head as I went to step towards her. But before I could move I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, holding me still. When I looked up I saw Deadshot staring down at me, a warning clear in his eyes. Don't move, it said.

Gritting my teeth, I looked forward and stared into Waller's eyes. Letting her know that if she didn't have that device she would be as good as dead. After a moment she placed the phone back in her pocket and walked through us as we separated around her, eyes never moving away from her, like predators and their prey. When Croc spoke.

"I like her," he says gruffly, making me scoff as I begin to walk after her. Coming up across a large set of stairs I groaned tiredly. Staring up at the many rows of stairs, seemingly never ending. Croc, seeing my distress, hefted me up onto his shoulders causing me to gasp with surprise.

Grinning with delight, I patted the top of head and laughed gleefully. "Thanks big guy," I told him. He grunted in reply. I think he was smirking, but I wasn't sure. I could hear Harley complaining about it being "no fair" that I didn't have to walk, which made me turn around and stick my tongue out at her playfully. She gasped and placed her hand over her chest.

"Well, I never," she gasped in a horrible southern belle accent before giggling madly. I grinned back at her before I crossed my arms on top of Crocs head and leaned down, resting my chin on my folded arms.

"You don't seem so scary from up here big guy," I say teasingly. "You're just a big softie for the ladies ain't cha?"

"Don't make me drop you," he grunted before jumping slightly, causing me to squeak loudly and clutch at his head while he and the others laughed at me.

"Hey! Now that's just rude." I say slapping his head lightly with a pout. He only patted my thigh in response with a rumbling laugh.

"Never thought I'd hear that sound come from you shorty, or should I call you little mouse?" Deadshot teased with a grin.

Pointing at him threateningly, "If you ever call me that again I'll eat you alive." I said seriously.

Holding up his hands, he walked away with a big grin on his face. I think I even saw Flagg and Katana fighting a smile.

Trying not to smile was proving difficult so I stopped trying and a huge grin spread across my face. Theses guys really weren't so bad to be around. In all honesty, I've never been much of a team player, but working with them wasn't that bad. I could practically hear my sister rolling her eyes at me at my thoughts, ' _That was really lame,'_ she said. Telling her to shut it, I ignored her and continued laying my chin on my hands, waiting for us to reach the roof.

When we finally reached the roof, Boomerang helped me down from Croc's shoulders and I thanked them both with a grin, before walking over to Deadshot, who was watching Waller with narrowed eyes.

"Think something's going to go wrong?" I ask softly, drawing his attention to me.

"No doubt." he said solemnly.

I nodded and turned my attention to Flagg, who was speaking into something.

"Savior One-Zero this is Ground Element," he said. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Savior One-Zero you copy? Ma'am they're not responding." he said to Waller, a chopper hovering in the air.

"Our choppers been jacked! Light it up!" Flagg shouted as bullets began raining down on us as we dived for cover. I was kneeling behind a vent next to Boomerang and Croc with Deadshot and Diablo with Harley behind another one about 10 feet away. I watched as Harley got up and began to move out of cover, concerned, I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Harley! What are you doing! This isn't the time for your craziness right now, get down!" I shout over the loud sounds of bullets. She looked at me calmly and smiled, looking at the chopper when suddenly the sound of loud, eerie cackling filled the air. Following her eyes, I see green hair and a big, red smile before it hit me.

He came for her.

Slowly releasing her I went to take a step back when she grabbed my arm again, looking at me with a smile.

"Show me the pretty colors Jinxy," she breathed.

I only had time to widen my eyes before she jumped and wrapped her legs around my waist, causing me to grab a hold of her hips to keep us balanced, when she kissed wide, all I could do was stand there when I realized what she meant by "pretty colors".

She wanted me to feed from her.

Not about to look the gift horse in the mouth, I deepened the kiss, fingers tightening around her hips as she tangles her fingers in my long, black hair. Opening her mouth, she pulled away slowly and stared at me with big, blue eyes and I breathed in.

Crystal pink, mixed with various colors such as magenta and fuchsia flowed from her mouth to mine as her eyes dilated and mine glowed. It only lasted a couple seconds before I pulled away and she grinned at me. Pecking me on the lips once more she released me and gave me a brief hug, before backing up towards the helicopter.

Backing away slowly, I met the glaring eyes of Waller and slowly winked, before blowing her a kiss, causing her to flush with anger before Boomerang grabbed my arm to pull me back down.

As he was pulling me, I watched as Harley leaped forward and grabbed a hold of rope, dangling there precariously before securing herself and beginning to hoist herself up bit by bit. Smiling at the look of joy on her face, I am almost made it to safety when suddenly I was on the floor, wide eyed and blood dribbling from my lips. Unknown to me, I was bleeding from three other places as well, a pool of blood slowly appearing underneath me.

I could hear a bunch of shouting going on and hands touching me, along with a single gunshot and an explosion. But it was all fading rapidly, darkness was slowly staining the edges of my vision and it was all I could do not to close my eyes. My twin was strangely quiet, and I know it was because I was dying.

I tried to panic, or feel some sort of emotion but I couldn't. It was like being afraid of the dark but not being able to do anything about it. All you could do was accept it with a heavy heart and tears in your eyes.

Feeling something on my lips I instinctually breathed in, then the dark was slowly receding with each second and it was like I could see again. Suddenly colors flared to life before my eyes. A bright, fiery orange. A deep, forest green. A dark, ruby red. And then nothing but the grey sky met my eyes. I could see Diablo, Deadshot and Boomerang kneeling next to me. With Croc, Flagg and Katana standing behind them, worry in their eyes.

Coughing slightly, I felt something wet splatter on my face. My blood. I could vaguely hear Flagg and...Waller, arguing in the background as Diablo lifted me into his arms, his warm brown eyes meeting my dulling blue ones. He began walking inside when he called something out to them, which was when I knew I was going to be okay.

"I am going to save her." he said, and all voices ceased, the silence deafening.

"Don't wait up."

And all I could do was smirk. Guess I won this round Waller.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello guys! As always thank you for the favorites/follows and reviews. For those of you who were confused about the ending on the last chapter I apologize. I was not to clear with what exactly was going on and in a way that how I meant to write it. She was hurt very bad and it was all like a blur to her so that's why it wasn't too detailed. Anyways, it will be explained more in this chapter. Enjoy!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my oc.**

 **Isabella's POV**

He carried me back inside and into a room of some kind. When I asked him where we were he said he found a bathroom. He then carefully lowered me to the floor and propped my head up nicely. I watched as he took off his jacket and set it on the sink before grabbing some paper towels and wetting them in the sink. Understanding what he was going to do I lifted up my shirt with a wince.

Three large gaping wounds around my stomach were oozing blood, staining everything it came in contact with a dull, red color. Leaning down, he carefully began wiping the blood from my stomach before slowly pulling me forward to clean away the blood from the exit wounds. Taking off his shirt, he pressed it to my back to keep any more blood from making a mess, causing me to grit my teeth as pain lanced through my body.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, letting him do his thing. We didn't say anything to each other, he probably didn't want me to hurt myself in an effort to speak so he stayed silent, concentrating on making sure I didn't bleed out and die. How kind of him.

"Why didn't you heal all the way?" he asked suddenly. His voice caused me to flinch and my wounds stretched, making me hiss in pain. He apologized before waiting for my answer. Pausing for a moment, I looked at the wall in front of me and answered in a weak voice.

"My abilities aren't a cure all. There are some things that can't be healed. Because of how bad my wounds are, I'm willing to bet they messed up some of my internal organs, tore through them straight like a knife to butter."

"Some things can't be healed all the way with just a kiss. From what I remember, I instinctively tried to heal myself when I used my ability, it worked on you, Boomerang, and Deadshot. What you don't know is, I don't need to kiss someone to use my ability. It's only really a formality, and makes things more enjoyable for both parties." I explained, meeting his eyes with a shaky smile.

"My body knew what it needed to do to survive. If the others hadn't been there...I would have died. You by yourself wouldn't have been enough to save me, sorry to say. Even with the three of you I'm still pretty banged up. You guys only just managed to heal the damage done to my internal organs which is why I'm not bleeding as much anymore, though that could just be cause I've lost too much blood. I don't really know I'm not a medic. Though luckily for me, I've always healed faster than a normal human can."

"I must say though, if this wound doesn't close, I'm not going to be much help to anybody." I say pointedly.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked uncertainly.

Sighing heavily, I grabbed his free hand and held it up, meeting his eyes.

"I need you to disinfect and cauterize the wound. There should be some kind of medical kit somewhere around here you can find some disinfectant in, and some bandages. After you clean the wound, I want you to use your crazy fire powers and burn the wounds shut." I explain with a grimace, not anticipating the idea.

Blinking at me, he shook his head and got up and walked to the sink to wash his hands, muttering something in spanish under his breath the whole time. After drying his hands he pointed at me and pursed his lips.

"You're crazy," he said seriously, before walking outside to go look for a kit of some kind, leaving me by myself on the floor.

Groaning, I lifted my shirt up higher and craned my neck forward to look at the wound. Huffing a breath and the nasty looking holes, I leaned back again and rested my head against the wall, and waited.

When he came back I was starting to breathe heavily, the pain getting worse with every second I sat there. He held up the medical kit as he came in and quickly kneeled beside me. He then set out all the materials need and got to work. I told him to start on my back to get the hardest part out of the way and he agreed.

Propping me up against his arm, he took the disinfectant and poured a decent amount over the injury, causing it to begin to bubble up immediately and turn white. Suppressing a scream, I panted harshly into the crook of his arm as he finished cleaning up my back and pressed some paper towels onto it to keep me from bleeding out before starting on my stomach.

It was all I could do not to flinch when he poured the disinfectant on my stomach. It hurt exponentially worse than it did before and I couldn't wait for it to be done and over with. What seemed like hours later he finished cleaning the wound on my stomach. Still breathing harshly, I looked him straight in the eyes before speaking.

"Just knock my ass out and get it over with." I snarl, eyes glowing

The last thing I hear in that moment is an apology before it all goes black.

* * *

When I came too, I felt something cold and wet hitting my face. Opening my eyes, I looked up and saw that I was outside and it was raining. From the burning sensation I felt on my body, I could infer that he got the job done and had carried me back down the stairs to catch up with the others.

Looking at him, I noticed that he had a very nasty look on his face, thinking of something unpleasant no doubt. Touching his shoulder, I smiled slightly when he looked down at me, knowing what I wanted, he began to let me down. His eyes shone with concerns as I stood there unsteadily, pain shooting through my body.

"Thanks Diablo," I said softly.

"My names Chato. Chato Santana." he corrected.

Grinning, I opened my mouth to reply when I heard voices in the distance. Looking toward the sound, I saw the others walking towards us, Harley with them. Confused, I observed Harley's bloodshot eyes and smeared makeup. I stared at her blankly for a moment before remembering the explosion sound that I hear up on the roof.

Waller had the helicopter shot down.

Grimacing, I smiled softly at her when she neared, causing her eyes to widen when she took in my weak state. Her footsteps faltered for a moment, a look of guilt flickered over her face as they call came to stop in front of us.

"You going to be okay there La'Poux?" Flagg asked uncertainly, staring at my bandaged middle. I opened my mouth to answer when Chato interrupted me.

"She's hurt pretty bad. I had to burn the wound closed so she wouldn't continue to bleed out." he explained, face unreadable.

He nodded once, his hand coming up to scratch behind his head. Looking awkwardly to the side, he sighed. "Do ya need anything?" Flagg asked again, looking uncomfortable.

Sniggering at his discomfort, I tilted my head. "Why, you offering something Flagg?" I tease.

Frowning, he went to reply when Deadshot stepped in front of him and spoke over him.

"I'm glad you're okay shorty, you had us all worried there when that clown shot you down." he explained.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harley look away and fold her arms underneath her cheat. Sighing, I looked back at Deadshot and grinned. "I'll be okay, it takes more than that to take me out," I say confidently, winking up at him.

He chuckled and patted me on the shoulder before taking a step back and standing next to Flagg. After hearing the others well wishes I turned to Harley who still hadn't said a word. Raising an eyebrow at her strange behavior, I went to take a step forward when a hand gently grasped my elbow. Looking back, I saw Chato staring at Harley with narrowed eyes, tension rolling off him in waves. Raising an eyebrow at his actions, I lightly pulled my arm away and turned back to Harley, only to see her standing right in front of me with a pout.

"I'm really sorry about you getting hurt Jinxy. Ya see, my Puddin' don't like it when people touch his things, so when he saw us he got angry and overreacted. He didn't mean to kill ya I swear! He only meant t-" Holding up a hand, I cut her off with huff.

"While I appreciate your concern, what he thinks or does matters very little to me. He always did strike me as the trigger happy type, so I'm not to bothered about what happened. While I'm ticked I could have died, I didn't. So it doesn't matter anymore." I said firmly.

Her lip quivered for a second before a grin spread over her face. Lifting her arms above her head she stretched, still grinning at me. "Good! I was thinking you'd be all angry and scary like you were before." she said lightly. Referring back to the alleyway where Slipknot died.

"While I'm glad you are no longer dying, we have a mission to complete." Flagg then said, drawing our attention towards him. After explaining to me and Chato what happened with Waller, we set off towards the crash.

When we reached the helicopter, I knew that if Waller was still inside, that she and anyone else in there definitely didn't survive. It was completely shattered and pieces of it were scattered all over the place.

"So let me guess, we're going to the swirling ring of trash in the sky. You know, cause why wouldn't we?" Deadshot said to Flagg as the rest of us stared up at the beam of light in the sky, debris circling it a halo.

"When does this end Flagg?" Deadshot asks, looking over at Flagg.

"Load up, we're in for a fight," he replied back before moving away, the rest of us following after him, minus Deadshot, who stayed behind to search for some stray weapons left in the chopper.

I was moving slower than the others and I knew that if I didn't get help soon I was going to slow them down. I am no help the way I am now. I could barely take a step without a searing pain shooting through my body. I scowled, hating feeling weak.

Noticing how slow I was moving, Chato moved back to walk with me, offering his arm as support. Grateful but not wanting to admit to needing help, I took it without a word and otherwise ignored him.

A couple seconds later, Deadshot shot past us, heading straight towards Flagg, his fist clenched over a folder of some kind. I quickened my pace when Deadshot flung the folder thing at Flagg's chest, causing him to stumble a couple of steps backward, the thing falling to the floor, it's pages spreading on the ground.

"You tell everybody everything, or you and me are gonna go right now," he said, getting in Flagg's face.

Intrigued, I crossed my arms and waited. Ever since meeting Flagg I knew he held some pretty tricky secrets. My thoughts were only proven correct the more I was around the guy. I noticed how he would get this faraway look in his eyes, or would tense up at seemingly random moments. His secret was about to be known, I could tell. And I awaited eagerly.

"Three days ago, a non-human entity appeared in the subway station. So Waller sent me and a woman with incredible abilities. A witch," he explained. "See, nobody could get near this thing, but the witch could. Needless to say, the whole thing was a bad idea. And that's how she escaped from Waller. So now you know."

It was like we all just got sucker punched in the face.

If I really think about it, it made complete sense. We were sent here, not just to rescue Waller, but to get rid of a problem Waller herself created. We were basically sent here to die. She probably didn't even expect us to come out of this alive. ' _She is a fool. We always find a way to survive.'_ my twin whispers. And I totally agreed with her. Yes I may have been shot and almost killed by a jealous killer clown...but I had people watching my back this time.

I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't notice them go inside a very conveniently placed bar, until I was by myself with Waller. He had this sad puppy dog look to him when he realized I was the only one left. The hope quickly dimmed as I sneered at him. I took a couple slow steps forward until we were nose to nose.

"If I die for this, I'm coming back to haunt your ass." I snarled, eyes glowing. Backing away, I flip him off before turning and walking inside. Seeing the others crowded around the bar with drinks in their hands made me smile slightly, before walking towards them and around the bar, standing next to Harley. Wrapping my arm around her waist, I sighed loudly.

"Well, we're all fucked ain't we?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I was busy because of the holidays going on and I got distracted and forgot to write. Thank you to all who favorited/followed and reviewed. Feedback always makes me so happy. Also, if you have someone you want to see Jinx with please let me know because it could influence the story. Anyways, on with the story!_

 **Isabella's POV**

I really need a drink. Honestly, this day has been an utter shitstorm and frankly, I just want to forget any of this shit happened and take a fucking nap. I've been shot, stabbed at, burned, and bruised. God, why does being a good guy have to be so exhausting.

' _Can you quit your bitching. It's irritating to listen to.'_ my sister piped up in my head. Ignoring her, I took the drink Harley handed me with a tired smile.

"It's like you read my mind. Thanks doll." I said, taking a sip of what appeared to be whiskey.

"No problem hun. It looked like you could use it." she replied with a wink, before taking a sip of her own crazy blue drink.

"Hear's to honor among thieves" Deadshot said,raising a glass with Boomerang and Diablo on either side of him, Croc sitting in one of the booths in the back, and Katana standing between him and Diablo.

"I am not a thief." Katana said solemnly, taking a glass from Harley before walking away.

"Oh, she's not a thief" Deadshot said condescendingly, clinking glasses with all of us in a mock toast.

Tired of standing, I pulled myself up on the counter and leaned against a post next to Diablo, my legs stretched out in front of me as I leaned my head back with a sigh, closing my eyes. Feeling a hand on my knee, I cracked an eye open and saw Diablo looking at me, a question reflecting in his eyes. I just shook my head slightly, closing my eye again and taking a drink.

"Well, we almost pulled it off...despite what everybody thought. The worst part of it is, they're going to blame us for the whole thing. And they can't have people knowing the truth." I heard Deadshot say tiredly.

"We're the patsies, the cover up. Don't forget, we're the bad guys." He heaved a sigh. "For about two seconds, I had hope." Opening my eyes, I saw him looking at Diablo, an honest expression on his face.

Diablo scoffed. "You had hope huh? Hope don't stop the wheel from turning my brother."

"You preachin'?" Deadshot asked incredulously

"It's coming back around for you. How many people you killed man?" At his words my fist clenched. You just don't ask things like that, especially to criminals.

"You don't ask nobody no question like that, _ese._ " Deadshot warned.

"You ain't ever whacked down no women. No kids?" Diablo asked him.

"I don't kill women or children." Deadshot said seriously without hesitation. Diablo nodded his head, looking wound up.

"Well I do. See, I was born with the Devil's gift. I kept it hidden for most of my life, but the older I got….the stronger I got. So I started using it, like a business ya know? The more power on the street I got, the more firepower I got. Like that shit went hand in hand, you know? One feeding off the other. Ain't nobody tell me no. Except my old lady, she used to pray for me. Even if I didn't want it." he explained calmly, his voice softening when he spoke of her.

He held out his hand, a small flame appeared that looked like a woman. She was dancing in the palm of his hand while he looked upon it with sorrow written all over his tattooed face, before looking back at Deadshot.

"God didn't give me this. So why would he take it away?" He asked him solemnly, the woman still dancing on his palm.

"See, when I get mad, I lose control. You know, I just...don't know what I do...until it's done." He placed an empty glass over the flames, the figure struggling to get some escape before it went out. I sat there in silence, staring at the empty glass with an unreadable expression on my face. As he sat there looking to be on the verge of crying.

"And the kids?" Boomerang asked.

"He killed them, didn't you?" Harley asked bluntly, answering his question. I just continued staring at the empty glass, seeing Deadshot and Boomerang bow their heads, out of the corner of my eye.

"Own that shit! Own it!" Harley suddenly snapped at him, causing me to finally look up. "What'd you think was going to happen? Huh?"

"Hey Harley, come on," Deadshot tried to stop her but she just ignored him and continued on.

"What, you were just….thinking you can have a happy family and coach little league and make car payments?" she continued angrily. I could see Diablo's fists clench in the corner of my eyes, he was getting angry.

"Normal's a setting on a dryer. People like us, we don't get normal!" she said to him firmly. I snorted softly, drawing their attention towards me.

"She's got that right. People like me, like _us_. We don't get the luxury of having normal lives. Shit always finds a way to hit the fan and we just have to take the cards we're dealt and live with it for the rest of our lives." Looking at Diablo, I locked eyes with him, his eyes wide.

"She's right about another thing. We have to _own_ it. There's nothing we can do to change the past so we just have to suck it up and move on. To become stronger from it. Turn that weakness into a strength. Because if we don't? Well, we might as well be dead." I said irritably, scowling at the memories rushing back into my head.

' _It's okay, I forgave you a long time ago.'_ my sister whispered to me softly as I screwed my eyes shut, putting a hand to my forehead. I was getting a migraine now, god dammit.

"What happened?" I heard a soft voice say. Opening my eyes, I saw Katana standing behind Deadshot and Diablo, staring at me with her arms crossed, waiting.

Sneering, I looked around and saw everyone else staring at me too, obviously curious. Welp, I suppose it's story time then. Sighing heavily, I feigned a bored look.

"I don't know why you are all so curious. It's not as big as killing my wife and kids." I said bluntly, causing Diablo to flinch at my words. "But I guess I'll tell you."

"I didn't always have my powers. I was a pretty normal child, with normal parents, and a normal childhood. I had a twin sister, we would always do everything together. We played together, had the same friends, slept in the same room, same clothes, everything."

"When we entered high school is when things started to change. We were fourteen and had just started puberty. Growing into that awkward teen stage. With hormones and boys, etc etc. My sister and I were as close as ever, but she was always better with school than I was, while I was better at sports. I did things such as cheerleading, volleyball, I even took a couple martial arts classes. It was great." I smiled softly, before continuing on.

"It was at a party my sister and I were invited to that I met my first boyfriend. We were fifteen, almost sixteen at that time, and we had a great time together. To the point where I found myself spending more time with him than her. Though she was never mad at me for it, even though I had felt guilty." Knowing what came next, I began to sneer cruelly at my now clenched fists.

"On our sixteenth birthday, is when it went so horribly wrong. My boyfriend came by to have dinner with us, but before that we decided to fool around a bit. It was getting pretty hot and heavy, and I found myself feeling this weird buzzing feeling, like I was slowly getting electrocuted. It wasn't painful, but it was uncomfortable. The feeling got stronger and stronger until I couldn't take it anymore. When I pushed my him away, he had the most astonished look on his face."

"'Your eyes are glowing' he said. I of course, didn't believe him. I just rolled my eyes and said he was exaggerating. But then while I was staring at him, I got the strangest I was starving. It felt like I hadn't eaten for ages. And when I told him so he said that my parents would probably be done with dinner soon. I just knew instinctively that I wasn't hungry for food. It was something else, but I wasn't quite sure what."

"So I just ignored it and went back to kissing him. It lasted for awhile and I totally thought that we were about to have sex, but just when it was about to happen, I blacked out. When I woke up I was still in my bra and underwear, but when I got my bearings and looked down, I screamed. The bodies of my boyfriend and my parents were on the floor in front of me. All shriveled up like raisins, mouths gaping open in a silent scream and eyes wide and accusing. It wasn't till a little later when I realized what happened."

"My powers had just awoken and hell knows I was hungry. I ended up sucking the life out of him, with my parents coming in to tell me dinner was done just as I finished with him. The began freaking out and I was so out of control, all I wanted them to do was just _stop_ _screaming_ and so, I made them stop." I grimaced at the images in my head.

"What about your sister?" Boomerang asked, a solemn look on his face. I looked at everyone around me before answering. Observing them. Diablo was staring at his hands, Harley was looking at me a blank look on her face, Deadshot and Boomerang were staring at me intently, sympathy flashing in their eyes, while Croc and Katana were just watching me patiently, waiting for me to finish.

"I absorbed her." I said simply, looking through my lashes at them. Shock and confusion echoing through each and every one of their faces.

"Absorbed her?" Deadshot asked, confused.

"Yes." I said, my face blank. "She found me crying in my room, rocking back and forth with bodies surrounding me. She had been wearing headphones and listening to music so she hadn't heard the screams. When she saw me there she instantly ran to me and held me close, asking what happened. When I told her she was silent for awhile, before saying that we needed to call the police. That we needed to call for help."

I scoffed, "But I wouldn't let her. I kept saying how I would be in trouble, that I would get sent to jail or have horrible experiments done on me. She was really calm, I think she dissociating or something, but she agreed and said she'd be right back. That she was going to get me a drink of water. I didn't believe her, so I followed her and saw her with a phone in her hand, calling the police."

"I freaked out and screamed at her. Calling her a liar and a traitor and we fought for awhile, but I obviously had the upper hand. She may have been smarter and wittier, but I was stronger. I managed to pin her down quickly. And I just became so angry, I could feel that hunger setting in again. The absolute rage and loss of control. And that's when it happened."

"I grabbed her by the temples, her fighting as hard as she could to get me to let go to no avail. I looked her straight in the eyes, and inhaled. I was conscious the entire time, I watched as the pale blue of my sister soul, exited her body and into mine. I watched as the life slowly left her eyes, her eyes locked onto mine the entire time. Until her heart beated for the last time, and the light left her eyes forever."

The silence was deafening after that. I could feel everybody's eyes on me and I felt uncomfortable. I've never spoken this much about myself before. I felt strangely bare, vulnerable, and I hated it. So, I covered up my discomfort with a wide grin. Enjoying the varying range of emotion on their faces at my sudden mood mood change.

"And now," I started brightly, "I hear her voice in my head! Two became one and now she'll be with me forever!" I finished, clapping my hands together a couple times. ' _You sound crazy._ ' Good.

"Welp, that's all folks! I hope storytime has been as enlightening to you all like it was to me!" I said cheerfully, and downed the rest of my drink, before hopping down and around the counter to what I was pretty sure was a bathroom. Walking up to a sink, I washed the dirt and blood off my hands, avoiding looking at my face until the last second. Finally glancing up, I cringed at what I saw.

I frankly, looked horrible. My eye makeup was smeared around my eyes making me look like a raccoon, my lipstick was smudged and my skin was paler than usual, bordering on sickly. Wow, almost dying really takes a lot out of a girl. Shrugging slightly, I grabbed a paper towel and began cleaning up my face a bit. It didn't do much, but I felt much better now that I didn't look like an absolute train wreck.

I stood there staring at myself for awhile, before remembering that I had my makeup in one of my pouches on me. Smiling slightly, I redid my makeup expertly and once I was finished I put it back inside the pouch. The movement caused my wound to twinge painfully and I groaned at how annoying it was. Why was I the only one who got hurt?

Lifting up my tattered shirt slowly, I assessed the damage. Pulling back the bandages slightly, I groaned again. The burn was swelling slightly and was all angry and puckered looking. This was going to be a nasty scar if I didn't get it healed soon. The only reason I didn't heal it all before is because one, I couldn't risk killing them, and two, I couldn't take too much or they would be very weak and unable to defend themselves.

I might end up having to risk asking Flagg or Harley, even Katana or Croc for some help. I was too weak right now and I'd just get in the way. Putting my shirt and the bandages back down I leaned against the sink and sighed. Listening to the voices coming from the bar. I couldn't hear what they were saying and I honestly didn't care too much right now.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the door open until I felt a hand on my shoulder, snapping me out of my reverie. Focusing on the person in front of me I saw it was Croc. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked up at him in confusion.

"What are you doing here? Are we leaving or something?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "How are you feeling shorty?" he asked gruffly. Still looking at him, I blinked once slowly before answering.

"My wound is pretty bad. I'm not going to be much help in a fight if I don't get healed up soon" I answered honestly.

He nodded slowly. "Take some from me." he said, just as gruffly as before.

Surprised, it took me a second to answer. "Are you sure?" I ask tentatively.

He nodded once more but remained silent, waiting. I smiled lightly before beckoning him to lean down towards me. Feeling cheeky, I pecked him slightly on the lips before inhaling, his eyes wide. A silvery green color exited his mouth and into mine. I could feel myself becoming stronger and more powerful with each second. Eventually I could feel no more pain and that is when I pulled away. I looked at him carefully for a second, assessing whether or not he needed my help to move.

"Are you okay? Do you need any help walking around or anythi-" he cut me off with a grunt, shaking his head. I nodded once before lifting up my shirt, checking the bandages. When I looked down, only the scar remained and when I asked about the back he told me there was only a scar. Grimacing slightly at how ugly they were, I got rid of the bandages and wiped up any blood that remained on my body.

Walking to the door I put my hand on the handle and hesitated before opening it.

"Thank you." I said to him, not waiting for a response as I opened the door and saw everyone standing up, Flagg with them. Grinning, I sauntered up to everyone and stood there, hands on my hips. I waited until I heard Croc come in before I spoke.

"So, we off to play good guy again?" I asked sarcastically.

This better be worth it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Yo guys! I'm here with the next chapter and it's getting pretty close to being the end. This is the last chapter you all can make decisions on whether you want Diablo to_ _ **live or die,**_ _But if any of you have any specific requests please let me know. This also going to be a much shorter one than usual so I apologize for that as well. And thank you all for the favorites/follows and reviews they make my day. I literally grin so hard when I get the notifications for them you have no idea. Anyways, on with the chapter!_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Suicide Squad or any recognizable characters. I only own my oc.**

 **Isabella's POV**

We were all most likely going to die. In face I am almost positive of it. This was a suicide mission from the start and we all knew it from the beginning. Now that we're finally on our way, I find myself getting more and more apprehensive. And no, that doesn't make me a coward. It means I'm smart. Those who are cautious always live longer after all.

That doesn't necessarily mean anything though. If I am being completely honest, which is a feat in itself, I don't want to watch these people die, myself included of course. I've gotten to know them bit by bit and I find myself liking them with every passing moment. It takes a lot to earn my respect, and by hell these people have earned it. And even if my sister doesn't say it I know she does too, though she'll deny it with every imaginative breath.

With Harley's blunt words and Croc's watchful eyes. To Deadshot's dry and sarcastic humor to Diablo's worry-filled looks and protective actions. And I most certainly can't forget Boomerang and his pink fucking unicorn. I respect all of them with their own little quirks. Even Katana and Flagg have my respect, even though they work for Waller….we do too ironically enough though I'm ignoring that. It's unwillingly of course, because Waller is a fucking cunt. Either way, the only thing I can do is hope for the best. There's no use in brooding over it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Boomerang throwing out some kind of surveillance device and him, Flag and Deadshot all looked at the mobile phone in his hands. The rest of us were hanging in the back just standing around and waiting for our next move.

"We need to take out the big one." Deadshot said to Flagg to which he agreed.

Eventually we came up with a plan and we were all waiting in what looked like the entrance to a subway station. It was flooded with water, so the soldiers along with Croc were getting ready for their part of the plan as the rest of us prepped. Boomerang was sharpening his weapons and Deadshot was making sure his guns were loaded and ready. And me, well...I was just standing there bored as all hell until I heard voices, but when I looked back Katana was just talking in her native language to her sword. Odd, though I had no room to judge.

"The man who killed her husband used that sword. His soul's trapped inside of it. She talks to him." Flagg explained to us.

"Yeah, well you know what they say about the crazy ones." Boomerang replied, amused. Harley then looked over at him with and innocent expression on her face. Pshhhh, innocent my ass.

"Huh?" she said, still sounding innocent. The others just smiled while I smirked over at Harley, catching her eye as she winked at me. I knew it.

We had just begun to walk down the stairs when Harley saunters up to me and looks at me. Knowing she had something to say I raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to speak.

"What was your sister's name Jinxy?" she asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. Surprised at the question, and even more surprised when some of the others heads looked towards me as well, waiting for an answer I suppose.

"How about this," I began. "If we make it out of this alive then I'll tell you. All of you. That way you guys have something to distract yourselves, that isn't thoughts of our impending doom." I said cheerfully.

I got a couple of groans at that which made me grin, Harley just huffed in annoyance, though I could see she was suppressing a smile. It was silent for awhile before Deadshot broke the silence once more.

"You gonna fight with us?" he asked Diablo.

"What if I lose control?" Diablo replies back, uncertain.

"Then maybe we'll have a chance." Deadshot said as we ascended the stairs.

Everything was illuminated in this greenish light. Debris was swirling around this giant vortex and there was a woman there, chanting and walking around. She was dressed in these ancient looking clothes with a giant headdress on her head. Frankly as far as clothes go, she looked ridiculous. Though she gets points being pretty I guess. Those eyes are killer...probably literally.

"Duck in," Flagg whispered to us as we moved to hide behind some columns. We were all staring at the woman now. And the longer I was here the more tingly I felt. It was like I could feel the magic all around me, and it was just begging for me to let it in and I could feel my eyes glowing in response. To let it abs- Harley]s voice shocked me out of reverie.

"Hey, everyone can see all this, magical stuff right?" Harley asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, why?" Deadshot asked in reply.

"I'm off my meds." she said simply, and giggled when I rolled my eyes at her.

"So that's your old lady huh?" Deadshot now asked Flagg, gesturing towards the chanting woman.

"Yeah" Flagg replied flatly.

"Well, you need to handle this shit, all right? Get up there, smack her on the ass, tell her, 'knock this shit off'." Deadshot said, with Flagg looking at him uncertainly as I held in a laugh. Yeah I'm sure that'd go down well.

"I don't think that'd be wise." Flagg said dryly before continuing on with explaining the plan. "I'm gonna draw out the big one, and my boys will detonate the bomb underneath of him." he finished seriously, when suddenly, another voice rang out.

"I've been waiting for you all night. Come, step out of the shadows...I will not bite." the voice said.

Her voice was deep and enchanting, drawing me in with each syllable spoken. A shiver ran down my spine and my eyes glowed brighter. The other were looking at each other now, and Harley was stopped from walking out into the open when Diablo motioned his head towards me.

"Jinxy, are you alright?" Harley's voice sounded distorted to my ears. There was only one voice I wanted to hear, and it was not hers. And so I waited, until I heard her voice wash through me once more.

"Why are you here? Because the soldier lead you, and all for Waller. Why do you serve those who cage you? I am you ally, and I know what you want. Exactly what you want."

And then it all went black, her voice echoing in my head as my consciousness faded away.

* * *

 _I know I don't normally do this but I have another question for you guys:_ _ **What do you think is wrong with Jinx when she hears Enchantress?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys sorry for the long wait but I've been busy along with trying decide how I wanted this chapter to play out. Hopefully you guys aren't too disappointed. Thank you to those who favorited/followed and also to those who reviewed. Reading the reviews of all the ideas you guys came up with was really awesome and I admit I wish I had thought of something as cool. XD Anyways I really appreciate all the feedback guys it was awesome and I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter._

 **Isabella's POV**

I woke up with a start. Looking around I was sitting on a comfy chair on a balcony. There was a small coffee table with two glasses of wine resting on top of it. Looking over the balcony I gasped when I saw the breathtaking view. Off in the distance sat the Eiffel Tower in all its glory, with a gorgeous blue sky without a cloud in sight. Looking over the railing I saw the tiny bodies of people walking around going about with their business. I didn't even think about the second wine glass until I heard an achingly familiar voice somewhere behind me.

"Hey Izzy I made lunch so get off your lazy ass and come get it!"

Whipping my head around, the sight I saw unconsciously brought tears to my eyes. There stood my sister, her short wispy black hair and a huge bright grin on her face. Shaking my head a couple times, I stood up quickly and backed a couple steps away. There was no way she was here she was dead!

"Hey what's the matter Izzy are you okay? What's wrong?" she said, her smile fading as she walked towards me slowly.

"You can't be here, you're dead! I killed you you can't be here!" I panted, lacing my fingers through my hair, tears streaming down my face.

She smiled softly as she reached me, gently wiping the tears on my face. I stood there staring at her, wide eyed and shocked. She was touching me, I could feel her touching my skin and the tears being wiped off my face. If she's dead how can she touch me? Am I dead? Did I die fighting the witch and now I'm in the afterlife? Her voice brought me out of my reverie.

"It was all just a dream Izzy. You never killed me and I am still alive, here, with you in Paris where we always dreamed of going. We have a nice apartment with a balcony with a beautiful view. We spend our nights drinking wine and watching movies. We alternate between cooking and doing the dishes, and we sometimes go out at night so you can feed to get stronger. You are here and you are okay." she said solemnly, her eyebrows furrowing slightly before pulling away with a sigh.

"You should have told me you still had nightmares Izzy. We really should get you some help with that sometime soon. You always wake up thinking that you killed me that day and frankly I'm getting worried about you." she continued, walking over to where she had two plates with sandwiches on them and brought them over, setting them on the table next to me.

The more she talked the more relaxed I became. My hands slowly dropped from my hair and rested limply at my sides. Could what she said be true? Did she really survive that day and run off with me?

"What happened that day, sissy. How are you still alive? How did we get here? Wha-" she cut me off with a wave of her hand. Her dark blue eyes glinted softly, reflecting the pain I'm sure she saw on my face.

"After you killed our parents, I almost went and called the police. But then I saw the look of absolute terror and panic on your face and I realized I couldn't do it. I wouldn't be able to live myself watching my little sister be put in handcuffs and charged with murder. So instead I packed our bags and grabbed all the stuff we would need, and we ran. We lived on the streets and did all we could to get by. Eventually you learned how to use your powers and our lived got a lot easier since then." she heaved a sigh, her eyes watery.

"Eventually, we ended up here. Living the lives we always wished we had when we were young. Living together in Paris, successful and beautiful and enjoying life. We did it, we made it and we're here, together. Just you and me against everybody else. Just how we've always wanted."

The more I stood there and listened the more I believed her. I could only imagine the hardships we've been through. Us on the run for those looking for us, looking for me after killing our parents and the boy. How hard it was for us with learning and dealing with my powers. Taking a shaky breathe I realized I believed her. All those years of being a heartless criminal willing to do anything to get what I wanted, all those years locked in that dark cell, barely able to move. It really was a dream.

Eyes brimming with tears I threw myself into her arms. We held each other tightly, both crying into each others shoulders and smiling. Pulling back, we grinned at each other and laughed shakily. Sighing softly, I whispered.

"I missed you so much Al-"

And then suddenly she disappeared

* * *

Feeling a sharp pain on my cheek I opened my eyes in confusion. Looking around wildly I realized that my sister was gone, she wasn't anywhere to be found and it was just me. Looking more closely I realized I was back in Midway City, about to fight the witch that was destroying this place. Sucking in a sharp breath I screamed in rage. Standing up I looked around to see the witch standing there, watching me with a sly smile on her face. Ignoring the fight going down in front of me I stood up and stormed over to her.

Getting up in her face I seethed in rage. I heard the others call my name but I ignored them, glaring at her in loathing.

"What did you do to her." I say dangerously, my voice practically a whisper. Enchantress only smiled wider, not giving me an answer.

"Give her BACK TO ME!" I roared, only inches away from her face.

She didn't so much as flinch at the noise I made. Only flicked her wrist and I was sent falling down the stairs and landed on my back. Looking up at her I got up quickly, my hands shaking in fury. My lips curled into a snarl and I opened my mouth to speak when suddenly I was launched into a pillar by a weird orange tentacle thingy. Stunned, it took me a second to get my bearings when Deadshot's face appeared in front of me.

"What are you doing girl? Get up and get out there! We gotta kill this thing!" He shouts before backing away, shooting the giant man, creature, thing….whatever he is. Shaking my head I ignored thoughts of my sister and focused on the situation at hand. Everyone sans Croc was fighting this thing with all they had and from what I could see they were barely making a dent into this guy.

Getting up I unsheathed my knives and got myself ready. Getting ready to charge at him a sudden wave of vertigo ran through me and I collapsed onto my hands and knees, my weapons scattering a few feet away from me. Looking up through my hair I could barely focus on what I was seeing to even think about moving. There were blurry blobs moving rapidly all over the place and I could only barely identify who was who.

The vertigo feeling was only getting worse and it felt like I was drowning. The power in the air was suffocating and I could feel my powers fluctuating wildly at the influx of energy surrounding this place. I had subconsciously been drawn to the power in this place before but actually being here was not doing good things to me. I was basically useless.

Groaning into my arm, I slowly began moving onto my hands and knees. I was just beginning to lift my head when a rough hand grabbed my arm and pulled me behind a pillar. Looking up I saw Boomerang looking down at me with irritation.

"What the hell is wrong with ya? You just lying there in the middle of a fucking fight is gonna get you killed! Get your shit together Jinx or stay out of the way. We don't need you dying on us." he said harshly before strutting away, jumping back into the fray.

My eyes screwed up tightly in frustration. It was just as I feared. I was just getting in the way and I wasn't helping at all! I'm not even in pain anymore but here I am fucking about and doing nothing! No, this is bullshit. I'm not going to let some wicked bitch affect me this way. No, I was going to fight and prove to them that I can do this. I will kick this bitch's ass. ' _Get up, I'll suppress her as long as I can. GO!'_ my twin shouted at me.

Getting up, I cracked my neck, a bloody grin on my face.

"Thanks sissy." I say breathlessly before jumping out from behind the pillar and sprinting towards the discarded weapons on the ground.

Grabbing them up I ran towards the big guy, jumping on his turned back, stabbing through the armor on his next before flipping off his back and landing a few feet back in a crouch. I dodged the incoming tentacle coming towards me as I caught the pistol Deadshot through at me, firing off a couple shots at the creature, before dodging once more. I covered Katana as she sliced off the dudes hand, but it grew back just as quickly.

I fired again once more but ran out of bullets. Throwing the gun to the side, I went to rush at him but was knocked into the crumbled wall, blood spurting from my mouth as my back was wracked with pain. Grunting in pain, I rolled onto my side, trying to lift myself up when I heard a roar. Looking up sharply, I saw him.

Diablo.

Where he was standing was this tall skeleton creature covered in flames, anger emanating from in waves. The two creatures were now fighting face to face. They were both extremely powerful and it was unclear to me who truly had the upper hand in that moment. Harley rushing over to me distracted me for a moment when she helped me up with a bright smile adorning her red smeared lips.

"Up you get Jinxy! Can't have you taking a nap while we all do the hard work!" she said teasingly.

Rolling my eyes I steadied myself with her help, ignoring the pain running through my body at movement when I heard a shout.

"Diablo, get him in the corner, now!"

Diablo pushed the thing back into the corner, leaning over him and reaching his molten hand into its chest and squeezing, melting the area around the appendage. But then he lost his footing and the creature grabbed Diablo around the throat and held him to the ground, he slowly reverting to his human form as he looked at Flagg. His tattooed face tensed in pain as Flagg shouted at him to get out of there.

"Blow it!" Diablo yelled back, fire dancing in his eyes.I tensed instantly and went to take a step forward but was held back by Boomerang, who had stood next to me moments ago. I went to jerk out of his hold but he looked at me, sorrow reflecting in his eyes as he shook his head. I gritted my teeth as I looked over at Flagg and Deadshot, waiting to see what they would do.

"Blow it," Deadshot said firmly to Flagg, a look of regret on his face.

"Now, GQ, Now." Flagg said mournfully as I finally jerked out of Boomerangs hold.

"NO!" Harley and I screamed as Flagg told everyone to get down. Making a decision, my eyes steeled as Harley looked at me, realization on her face at what I was about to do.

"No Jinxy you can't" she said breathlessly, grabbing my wrist. Jerking my wrist out of her grasp I took another step forward.

"Watch me." I growled under my breath, ignoring the shouts of everyone as I disappeared in a cloud of grey mist, appearing before a panicked Diablo.

"Get out of here Jinx! GO!" he screamed at me desperately. Ignoring him, I grabbed ahold of his shoulder tightly.

"It's my turn to save you now Chato," I say with a smirk. Holding him tighter, I kicked the hand holding him with all my strength, causing the creature to let go before teleporting us away from him.

Landing a few feet away from Deadshot, I grinned at him smugly when the explosion went off behind me. I opened my mouth to speak when a huge piece of debris hit me in the back, causing me to land on top of Diablo with a groan of pain. Rolling off him I blew the hair out of my face as Flagg helped me up, Deadshot doing the same for Diablo next to me.

"That's going to be a nasty bruise" I say with a grimace as I rub my back softly.

Before anyone else could say anything else a dark chuckle echoed around us. The witch was crouched on the stairs, her now lank and dirty hair getting in her face as she laughed.

"You're next," Deadshot warned her.

"My spell is complete, once you and your armies are gone, my darkness will spread over the world. And it will be mine to rule." the witch said, turning her back to us, she faced the swirling mass of power and threw her arms out. An explosion of light flashed out from inside of the vortex, knocking us all to the ground at once.

Getting out of her main path, we all watched as more light crackled throughout the sky.

"You gotta move here Flagg?" Deadshot shouted over the loud sounds the mass of power was making.

"We have to cut her heart out!" Flagg shouted back, gritting his teeth.

Not missing what he said, Enchantress immediately crouched on the raised platform from which she stood and hissed before disappearing in a shroud of smoke.

They all began to fight as she reappeared in front of us while I stood back and protected Diablo, who was too weak after his fight to do anything but sit stand there, practically leaning against a wall. It lasted a couple minutes longer, both sides getting some decent hits in before she disappeared once more and reappeared on the the stairs, breathing heavily.

"Enough!" she shouted, drawing her hands in a pulling motion as all the weapons we had got launched out of our hands and onto the ground in front of her. "Of all who have faced me, you have earned mercy. For the last time, join me...or die."

Looking at the ground for a moment, I remembered the dream I had of my sister and I, her alive and well, both of us unafraid and living in Paris, everything we wanted. Taking a deep breath, I relaxed slightly, and took a step forward, but a warm hand held me back. Looking over my shoulder I saw Diablo looking at me shaking his head slowly.

Tears brimming from my eyes, I sucked in a sharp breath. I avoided his eyes as he turned me towards him.

"She was alive," I whispered, looking up at him through my lashes, my lip quivering.

He smiled at me sadly, bringing me towards him in a hug. I clutched at his waist as I held in my tears, refusing to let them fall.

"It was just a dream chica, she can't really bring them back." he murmured softly into my hair, his fingers brushing through my tangled hair gently, as to not cause me pain. I smiled tightly and pulled away, wiping my eyes and looking toward the others. My eyes widened when I saw Harley take a couple steps forward, ignoring Deadshot's warning.

"Hey lady? I lost my Puddin'. But you can get him back right?" she asked tentatively.

"I can my dear, anything you want." Enchantress said solemnly.

"You promise?" Harley asks.

"Yes child," she assured her, stepping down to stand in front of where Harley stood, "You need only bow."

"I like what you're selling lady," Harley begins, slowly kneeling to the floor, "But the thing is, you've messed with my friends!" she finishes, surging up, tearing her hands through the witches chest, grasping her heart and yanking it out as Enchantress arched her back in pain, weakened.

"Her heart's out! We can end this!" Flagg shouted before grabbing a bag from one of his dead soldiers and pulled out several sticks of dynamite strapped together.

"Hey Croc!" Flagg shouts once more, turning at his name, Croc looks at Flagg, he was throwing the dynamite to him.

It was almost like in slow motion at that point. Croc threw the dynamite toward the power vortex, Deadshot aiming at the thing, him firing, and then the massive explosion. The huge mass exploding and disappearing as the witch layed there on the ground, too weak to do anything about it.

"That was a great shot man." Flagg congratulated Deadshot, hugging the man quickly before Deadshot pushed him away with a "I don't do hugs." I snickered at them which caused Deadshot to glare at me briefly, to which I held up my hands innocently, a smirk on my face. Harley giggled at me as she linked arms with me and walked us over to stand with the rest of them in front of Enchantress.

"You bring June back! You bring her back to me or I crush this!" Flagg ordered her, holding up the heart in front of him in warning.

The witch chuckled tiredly before sneering at him.

"You don't have the _balls._ " she hissed.

Deadshot looked away as Flagg slowly crushed the witches heart into dust. She gave one final shriek before she fell into the mud, dead. We stood there sadly as Flagg bowed his head in sadness, silently mourning for the woman he loved. I looked at Harley, her face screwed up in pain as I wrapped my arms around her gently, her head resting on my chest, sadness glinting in her eyes. I was rubbing her back lightly to comfort her when suddenly I heard a gasp.

"June!" Flagg exclaimed, grabbing a hold of the alive, and very much naked June who was now shivering in his arms as the murmured to each other. We all grinned at the sight, happy that Flagg's love was alive. Releasing Harley, I stretched my arms above my head, wincing at the pain but cracked my back anyways.

"Well, I should probably be on my way then. I have shit I need to do, places to be, traitors to lynch, that sorta thing." I said teasingly, winking at them. I went to turn around when a cold voice stopped me in my tracks.

"No one's going anywhere."

At the sudden intrusion we all turned around to see someone I certainly hadn't been expecting.

Waller.

"Are you fucking kidding me," I said flatly, my eyes narrowing as I crossed my arms defensively. "How are you even still _alive._ "

Waller was holding up her phone, the killer app displayed over the screen with her thumb hovered over our faces. I dropped my hands to my sides and clenched my fists. My eyes glowed blue as I took a step forward threateningly. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I looked up to see Deadshot shaking his head at me, his lips pursed in anger.

"Bitch, how are you not dead?" Deadshot snapped at Waller, gesturing towards her in exasperation. Not getting an answer from her, he spoke again. "What, we do this and we don't get shit?"

"Ten years off your prison sentences." Waller offered. Immediately Boomerang laughed harshly from behind me. I gritted my teeth, my eyes still bright blue while Croc hissed in irritation.

"Nah that's not enough, I'm seeing my daughter." Deadshot said firmly. At his words Waller dropped her head, relaxing the arm holding the phone and sighed tiredly.

"That can be arranged. Any other requests?" she said, observing the rest of us with an eyebrow raised. Oh honey I could think of plenty of things.

"Oooh, an espresso machine?" Harley asked brightly.

"Done. Anything else?"

"BET" Croc grunted to which Waller nodded her assent.

"How about you La'Poux? Anything you got for me?" Waller asks, a smirk forming on her lips.

Pretending to think about it, I pursed my lips and crossed my arms, tapping my arm in thought. "Hmmmmm."

Waller's eye twitched.

Grinning suddenly, I raised my hand in 'realization' and brought fist down on my palm with a sharp smack.

"I've decided! What I want is…" I trailed off.

The others groaned behind me while Harley giggle as I purposefully irritated Waller.

"A shower. What I want is a daily shower because holy shit those cells are _nasty."_ I said seriously. Boomerang sighed loudly behind me as Waller rolled her eyes in exasperation.

Heh, I considered that a win.

I chuckled to myself as I stretched my arms above my back, cracking it in the process, while I ignored Boomerang and his bitching. I looked to my left to see Harley looking at me curiously.

"Got somethin' to say crazy pants?" I asked lightly. She nodded once and put a finger to her pursed lips for a moment before pointing at me abruptly.

"You said that if we won and were still alive afterwards you would tell us you sisters name! Well? Spit it out Jinxy!" she said with a grin.

Raising an eyebrow at her I looked over at the others to see them waiting for my answer, yet again. Goddamn these people are so nosy! ' _Don't even kid yourself you like it.'_ Yeah that was besides the point. Sighing exaggeratedly. I dropped my hands to my hips.

"Okay fine, ya nosy bastards. Her name was…"

 **Yes I know, I'm evil. You guys did get a hint though earlier so do what you will with that. Let me know what you guys think her name was and those who guess right get the satisfaction of guessing right XD Anyways, that was the final battle between all of them before the end of the movie. This is the last chapter where you get to decide who she ends up with and the majority of people want her to end up with Harley so far but we'll see in the next chapter won't we? (Or will we? Mwwwahhahaha) Yeah, I'm lame fight me about it xD Regardless I love you all and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
